Five Twelve
by gleeville
Summary: This is another song I turn into a little blam fic. This one is from Selena (not selena gomez...) It's called "El chico del apartamento 512" which translates to "The boy from apartment 512". I listen to a lot of music, English and Spanish and sometimes certain songs turn into Blam songs in my head... so I hope yall enjoy!


512

June 1: Every day is the same when I walk to my apartment. I haven't even made it to my door before hearing the whistle and catcalls from my next-door neighbor. What he needs to do is get a clue. I mean, come on, a Mohawk? Yeah, total douche… But then, just like magic, at the exact time as always the stairway door opens. But then, just like magic, at the exact time as always the stairway door opens (because you don't get a body like that by taking the elevator!) and there he is, the boy of my dreams, the one I want just for me, the boy from 512, the one I think of night and day, the one who makes my heart beat fast and slow at the same time, the one who makes me stutter and unable to even say hi when he greets me. God, I'm such a spaz.

June 7: Today I walked even a little slower just to see him, class ended early so I came home earlier than usual. As I made my way to my apartment from the elevator, Old Man Ryerson winked at me and invited me to his place. I declined and told him that I don't date older men, and he had the audacity to say, "Who said anything about a date?" And then he grinned and had what looked like cilantro stuck in his teeth… ugh, I hate cilantro. And then again I see 512! He was ready to go for his jog, and again he smiled at me and I went to my moron state. I call him 512 because I don't know his name…

June 11: Today is the day, I have decided to go and ask him out. I knocked on his door and I got chills as a blonde girl with "Brittany" on a name tag answered the door and I felt my heart break in two when I saw her. I mean, she was beautiful, but it was clear to me that she was with 512. She said something that I couldn't understand due to my state of grief so I asked her if she could repeat herself and she said, "Were you looking for my brother?" I can't even describe the joy I felt when I heard her say "brother"! I nodded, and she yelled, "Sam!"

 **June 14**

"Hey, B, you really need to keep all these playbills… Oh, okay, so I'm the one doing all the heavy lifting while you just sit there reading and looking pretty!"

"You think I'm pretty! You want to love me, you want to kiss me!" Blaine sang as he got up from the floor of their new, still waiting to be furnished home.

"You are so silly! Come here, you," the other man said, engulfing Blaine in a warm embrace. "What are you reading?" he asked as he made his way to pick up the book Blaine was reading.

"It's one of my old journals. I was reading what I wrote the day we met. Well, officially met," Blaine said, smiling and blushing.

"Can you believe it's been exactly ten years since our first date? I'm glad you finally went and knocked on my door," Sam said, chuckling.

"Well, it's not like you couldn't have come and knocked on my door!" Blaine replied, playfully punching his husband.

"Excuse me! It's not my fault you would turn all Spazzy McGee every time I would smile at you." Sam loved how clumsy Blaine was. It was endearing and adorable.

"Well, I'm glad you never accepted Old Man Ryerson's invitations to his place," Blaine said, laughing.

"Who said I didn't?" Sam said, winking.

"Eww! Well, I don't want to know any dirty details of my husband getting it on with that creep," Blaine said as he avoided a kiss Sam was trying to plant on his cheek.

"Just kidding! I almost went out with Mohawk guy, but I saw you and from that day on I knew you were meant for me. And now look at us, ten years later and we have our own house," he said as he sat on the stairs, bringing Blaine down to his lap.

"And we live on 512 Maple! I love that number, 512," Blaine said, kissing Sam tenderly.

"Gross!" a little boy said as he made himself down the stairs. "I don't want to see that!"

"See what, Kevin? This? Or this? Or is it this?" Sam said as he kissed Blaine's lips and then his cheek and then his forehead. "Oh, you want me to kiss you? Is that it?" he asked, running after his son.

"Papa, make him stop, please!" Kevin pleaded with Blaine, who was just admiring his two loves.

"I love my life," he said as he sighed.


End file.
